threadbarespfandomcom-20200215-history
Post-Dramatic Stress Disorder
"Post-Dramatic Stress Disorder" is the fifth episode of the first season of Threadbare South Park. It is published on FanFiction.Net as the fifth installment of The Charlie Arc. The story is written in the form of a script and is approximately the length of a ''South Park episode.'' Synopsis When Charlie begins to suffer from night terrors, Randy and Sharon take her to see Dr. Ingram, a psychologist. He convinces them that she is unstable and violent. Soon, he makes similar diagnoses for many of the town's children, and the parents are suddenly afraid of their own kids. Plot Charlie begins to have night-terrors, which cause her to scream in her sleep and wake up the entire Marsh family. Randy and Sharon decide to take her to visit a psychologist, Dr. Ingram. After only one session with Charlie, Dr. Ingram diagnoses her with post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and borderline personality disorder. He also tells the Marshes that she is highly dangerous, and could become violent--even homicidal--at any time. Mr. and Mrs. Marsh become extremely nervous around Charlie, even going downstairs in the middle of the night to lock up the knives in the kitchen. The Marshes bring Stan to Charlie's next appointment with Dr. Ingram. After Ingram frightens Charlie by demanding to know what the "voices in her head" told her to do, Stan loses his patience and yells at him. This prompts Dr. Ingram to diagnose Stan with oppositional defiant disorder. He warns the Marshes that Stan is just as dangerous as Charlie. That night, the Marshes have dinner with the Stotches and Broflovskis. They sing Dr. Ingram's praises and convince both sets of parents to have their children visit him. The next day, Stan and Charlie attend a group therapy session at Dr. Ingram's office. Also present are Butters, who was just diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia, Caleb, an autistic boy, and Julia, a little girl with severe social anxiety. Dr. Ingram insists that all five children are dangerous. When Kyle is diagnosed with narcissistic personality disorder, his parents begin to treat him the same way that the Marshes and Stotches treat their children. The situation gets even worse when the six parents invite Dr. Ingram to South Park Elementary, where he proceeds to diagnose every third grade student with a mental illness except for Cartman (a decision that Dr. Ingram later explains by saying he didn't want to have to deal with Cartman as a patient). At the next therapy session, all of the third graders (except for Cartman) are there. Again, Dr. Ingram insists that the kids are violent and sick. Finally, at the third session, Charlie has enough and confronts Dr. Ingram with his numerous unfounded diagnoses. She insists that none of the kids are dangerous, and the other kids join her in rebellion. The parents, who have been watching the session from outside, panic because they think the kids will become violent. They call the police, who send gunmen into the therapy room to subdue the children. Only then does an officer recognize Dr. Ingram as a notorious con-man, and not really a doctor at all. In the end, a real psychologist named Dr. Zimberger overturns all of Ingram's false diagnoses except for Charlie's diagnosis of PTSD. External Links * "Post-Dramatic Stress Disorder" on FanFiction.Net Category:The Charlie Arc Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes involving Charlie Category:Episodes involving Stan Category:Episodes involving Randy Category:Episodes involving Sharon Category:Medical Category:Humor Category:Drama Category:Foster Family